From the general prior art landing flap systems with a central drive and a central torsion shaft train are known art, by means of which the adjustment devices for purposes of adjusting a flap are actuated. The shaft train transfers the mechanical drive power from a central drive motor to the actuators that move the flaps. In the event of e.g. jamming of the adjustment devices any further transference of drive power onto the adjustable flap must be prevented. For the detection of such an event the use of a load sensor is of known art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,209 a load sensor for the drives of high-lift systems is disclosed, with which the load at the output of an actuator is measured, any overload is detected, and accordingly the drive system is rendered passive.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,209 discloses a high-lift system with a drive system, elements to transfer the drive energy over the whole width of the span to drive stations of individual segments of landing flap systems/leading-edge slat systems and with overload protection provided by electrical load sensors, which are arranged at the points at which the drive power from the respective gearbox is introduced into the flap body, in other words at the points at which the drive power is transferred from the output lever of the gearbox.